Encounter at Centerpoint Part 1
by Gul Dukat
Summary: A semi-Star Trek story. A few familiar names and faces. No flames please, just remember it's from my warped mind.


Encounter at Centerpoint Part 1  
  
By: Gul Dukat (aka Jake Mason)  
  
Captain Thrawn of the Maquis Fleet looked out the viewport of the cramped shuttlecraft at his new command, the Guardian, in spacedock over Kessel. She was a clunky, rough, and primitive original NX-01 Enterprise Class starship, truly one of a kind, as the only two of the ships were made and the other was destroyed. The Guardian was a dull gray, with the traditional design of the warp nacelles at the back of the ship, but the nacelles were thin and short shaped turbines on each side. Command had recently acquired her from rather questionable Ferengi traders, who were rumored to steal test-prototypes of older class starships from shipyard contractors, such as Kuat, Sullust, and Corellia. Nearly two hundred yards long; the Guardian was hardly a capital ship. Built for a the life of a trade ship and ore hauler, she had four large cargo bays, two of which the MCE, (Maquis Corps of Engineers) had converted to, among all things a workable holodeck for the crew's pleasure. Because the small trade ship had been lightly armed, the MCE had practically cannibalized other starships to outfit the ship with twelve type VI phaser banks, two "borrowed" Romulan forward disruptor banks, and four photon torpedo launchers. For a small ore hauler, they've really armed her to the teeth, Thrawn thought as they moved to dock with the shipdock that housed the Guardian. "Are you ready, captain?" the ensign pilot interrupted Thrawn's deep reverie. "Yes, ensign, take us in." Thrawn murmured as the small shuttlecraft swiftly slid in beside the larger ship.  
  
Commander Erika Benteen was nervous. More nervous than her first day at the academy and even more nervous than her first day as a cadet on a starship. She was waiting along with the rest of the Guardian's senior staff in the transport room. There's not much to worry about, she thought, I've been a commander on a starship before. "But not for a captain like Thrawn before." a soft voice whispered behind her. "How many times do I have to tell you to quit doing that! The new captain is sure not going to like it." Benteen snapped as she whirled on Lt. Commander Deanna Troi, the Betazoid Ops Manager. As a Betazoid, Troi could read, and even project thoughts in someone's mind. "I was only stating the obvious, it didn't take a telepath to know what you were thinking." Deanna slurred with a thick alien accent. "I concur," Lt. Ackbar, the Science Officer, rasped, "your emotions were making me sweat from over here." Erika hoped that was sarcasm, for Ackbar was a fishlike Mon Calamarian, and was naturally damp. "I would be worried if you weren't sweating, Ackbar." Dr. Elizabeth Lense cut Benteen's curt remark off. Ackbar laughed a gurgly Mon Calamari laugh, though to most ears it sounded as if the large fish was drowning. "Commander, the captain is ready to beam over." Lt. Commander Chell informed them. The Bolian Chief Engineer was always cheerful and kind to his fellow crewmates, but today was nervous along with the rest of them. The large alien gulped, then choked out, "Energizing." The crew turned to the transporter pad and quickly moved into a straight line, with all at attention. Lt. Commander Ezri Dax blew the ancient, ceremonial naval whistle as the new captain's form materialized on the transporter pad. Dax called out, "Captain on Board!" and the others in tight line snapped their hands in quick salute as Thrawn lingered on the pad and slowly stepped off. Dr. Lense made a choking sound as her eyes fell on the tall, slim captain, as she had never seen a Chiss in person, only in legend and spacer tales. The large, burly Chiss were a deep blue, people with ebony hair and deep set, glowing red eyes. Truly an imposing race, the Chiss were known for being secretive and paranoid. The Chiss Imperium had long shut their borders to Federation, Klingon, Shi'ar, Cardassian, Romulan, and now Maquis envoys and/or ships. But since the beginning of the Dominion War, they had begun to open up slightly to negotiations with the major races of the galaxy. Lense assumed as a peace overture, the Maquis had accepted a Chiss officer, but her random thoughts stopped as the surly man began to speak.  
  
Thrawn double stomachs lurched as he stepped off the transporter pad. He surveyed his crew and recognized most of his new senior staff by their personal dossiers that the Maquis had provided him with. Thrawn moved to the front of the line and looked slightly down at the human woman before him, "Commander Erika Benteen, Executive Officer, Sir!" the short human woman saluted. "That's quite enough, Commander. A simple greeting would be suffice." Thrawn baritoned with a deep chuckle. He also smiled inwardly at the startled and hurt expression on the human woman. As he moved on to the next officer he looked down, and down. There staring back up at him was a short, attractive woman that would be considered miniature by Chiss standards. "Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't fulfill my duty. I'm Lt. Commander Deanna Troi, Ops Manager." Deanna snapped. "Ah, the Betazoid female. Such razor sharp wit." Thrawn retorted sarcastically as he moved on down the line. "Lt. Ackbar, Chief Science Officer, reporting for duty." the fishman wheezed. Thrawn nodded and moved down to the other human female. "Dr. Elizabeth Lense, Chief Medical Officer." she put out and hand and Thrawn gently grabbed it. He winked at her with fiery red eyes. "Always a pleasure." "Ahem!" Ezri cleared her throat as Thrawn suddenly looked up at her. "And you are...?" "Lt. Commander Ezri Dax, Security and Tactical Officer." "You are Trill, are you not?" Thrawn asked, indicating the tell tale spots that encircled her brow and led down both sides of her neck. "Yes, I am host to the Dax symbiant." Thrawn shook his head as he moved to the last person in line. "Lt. Commander Chell, Chief Engineer." Chell did an elaborate bow and giggled, but stopped at the icy glare from Commander Benteen. "I understand as a Bolian, you are naturally easy going," Chell nodded at the captain's question, "Good, and I don't want a bunch of unhappy, tight lipped, crewmembers." Thrawn remarked with a sideways glance at Erika. The commander frowned deeper and Chell let out a quick, bark-like laugh, which seemed to ease the tension somewhat. Thrawn turned back and said, "You are all dismissed." As the staff moved towards the door, Thrawn suddenly asked, "Aren't we missing someone?" which, at that point Lt. Tuvok came through the door. "Captain, I am sorry to be late." "You are the Vulcan pilot, aren't you?" "Yes sir." the Vulcan man answered with an arched eyebrow. Thrawn clapped his hands and said, "Good, I've met all of you now. Let's get to the bridge, shall we?"  
  
In all of his Maquis and Starfleet experience, Chell had never seen such a relaxed captain. He had had captains that would demote you to ensign if you even sneezed out of line. As the small party arrived on the bridge, the relief ops officer informed the Captain that a message from Maquis Command had arrived while he was away. As Deanna took the ops console, Thrawn gestured to her, "Onscreen Lieutenant." "Aye, sir." On the small view screen Admiral Nechyaev's pristine face appeared, glaring down at the cramped bridge crew. "Captain Thrawn, congratulations on your new command. I'm sorry but you're going to have to take the Guardian out earlier than expected. You're going to head for the Corellian System, to Talus and Tralus. You will recieve further orders when you arrive. Nechyaev out." Thrawn turned to Tuvok, "You heard her, Lieutenant. Set course for the Corellian system. Engage. Number One, I'll be in my ready room."  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
